


[Podfic] Darkness

by tari_vilya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_vilya/pseuds/tari_vilya
Summary: Draco makes a different choice at the beginning of Half-Blood Prince with heart breaking consequences.





	[Podfic] Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429822) by [tari_vilya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_vilya/pseuds/tari_vilya). 



[Download: .WAV](http://clandestineextremes.com/podfics/darkness.wav)  
  
Right click to Save As or Stream from link.  
  
Length: 2:27


End file.
